


His New Drug

by ChristopherMarlowe



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But they also sass the fuck out of each other, I don't know how to write tags this early in the morning, Kinda Romantic, Light Smut, M/M, What happened the night they got high, no beta we die like walkers, writer is dyslexic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherMarlowe/pseuds/ChristopherMarlowe
Summary: Alcohol is a truth serum, pair that up with oxy and an adrenaline gland, and what do you get?What we didn't see between Nick and Troy in the group of Infected, and their decision to stay.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	His New Drug

Nick had been intending to ride out the adrenaline. It had been a while since he wandered amongst a horde of the dead (unnoticed), and now he could show Troy as well. But words wouldn’t stop spilling from his lips, insisting on telling those around him that he couldn’t go back to _her_. He couldn’t go back to Madison. She was suffocating him. Troy kept enough of his wits about him, and suddenly he was in the older man’s arms, being hushed and also comforted. He wasn’t expected just how comfortable it’d feel though, how safe it’d feel. In the middle of a cluster of Infected, he felt safer than he had… possibly in his entire life. He quieted, leaning into the touch, wrapping his own arms around Troy. They were both soaked with sweat and undead blood, but he didn’t care. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the world around them grew silent. “They’re gone. C’mon, we should go. Try to sleep this off or something,” Troy murmured, starting to draw back.

Nick was hesitant, his fingers had gripped into Troy’s jacket of their own accord, and it took a few beats before he loosened his own hold, stepping back. His head was still spinning, and the high continued to buzz throughout his body, but he nodded. “Mmkay. Let’s go back.”

Troy didn’t step away just yet, resting his hands on Nick’s shoulders, looking down at him. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he assured him, going back towards the Bazaar, tugging his companion by the sleeve. 

The two tugged themselves back over the gates, and off to the room that they’d already agreed to share. Neither minded being alone with the other and it was good they had the arrangement now, both high out of their minds and covered in blood. They had enough water to rinse off their faces, and for once, Nick was grateful for the lazier way of cleaning off, having no energy for a proper shower. He went over to their makeshift bed, flopping down, a long breath escaping from his lips.

“You sure you’re okay, Nicky?” Troy asked, lowering himself down more gently, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at him. 

Nick had his eyes closed, though not yet asleep. There was an aching worming its way into his head. He gave a little nod, pausing, and slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at Troy. “Thanks. Guess we got this thing about saving each other.”

Troy gave a laugh. “You said it yourself. You’re suicide proof. It was just me intervening, instead of the rest of the world.” 

He smiled up at him. “‘Suppose so.” 

There was a beat of silence, Troy’s teeth finding his bottom lip, chewing on it. A brow raise from Nick was all it took to coax the words from him. “Why’d you lie for me? Tell Alicia and the others I came to warn you about the horde, rather than that I’d been the one that started it? You didn’t seem to care if I died, you just didn’t wanna do it yourself. I’m sure either Alicia or Madison woulda happily done it. Or Walker. It’d be a race to see who’d do it first.” His lips toyed into a small smile that was void from positive emotion.

Nick’s smile, however, was full of amusement and teasing, indicating the sarcasm in his reply before he even opened his mouth. “What, your theory on why I stayed at the ranch doesn’t extend to why I didn’t throw you under the bus?” He propped himself up in a similar fashion to the other, on his side, held up by his elbow.

It was Troy’s eyes that showed the amusement that appeared. “So what? You sayin’ I was right, or somethin’?”

Nick sobered, the ghost of his smile remaining. “What if I am?” Not even those who knew him best would be able to tell if he was being truthful or joking, and his eyes had moved down to his fingers, where he was picking at his nails. 

“Can’t tell if you’re being serious or fucking with me,” Troy voiced that concern, _his_ eyes fully locked on the junkie. 

Nick was quiet, so quiet Troy wasn’t sure if he was planning to answer. If it wasn’t for his open eyes and moving fingers, he’d think he’d fallen asleep. His lips parted to… maybe draw his attention, or ask if he wasn’t planning on answering when Nick finally spoke. “Don’t think it was love, don’t even know if that’s a word I’d use now. But you are important to me. Despite everything, despite how you can act like an insane lunatic, despite your murderous tendencies, despite your annoying smart mouth, you’re important to me. I thought I just felt I owed you, but Alicia picked it up before I did… it’s not that I owe you for killing your dad… deep down, part of me felt I was also saving you, not just the ranch… because I do like you.” He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs that made him chatty or just his general mood. Or maybe nerves.

It took Troy a moment to process it. It answered one question but brought up more. “ _Like_ .. in what way?” He hadn’t accused Nick of being _in_ love with him in the car, at least not so bluntly. His comment was an open one, and to an extent, he did believe Nick felt more than he let on - a friendship, a sense of kindred souls, an attraction. Now was just the question of which one.

Once again, they were met with silence. And then before Troy could even register more movement, Nick’s lips were on his, and they were kissing. His body reacted naturally, resting his free hand on his waist like he’d done what felt like a lifetime ago when Luciana was brought to the Ranch and he tried to calm him. It was rushed, but somehow intimate. When Nick felt enough time had passed that if Troy was going to pull away, he would have, he gave his shoulder a little push, and in the same moment, swung his leg over, straddling his hips, trying his best not to disturb the kiss through it all. One hand rested on his chest to support himself, the other on his cheek, kissing him with everything in him. There’d only been a small sound of surprise, but otherwise no interruptions. Nick rolled his hips gently, testing for a reaction, and he smirked at the groan he felt against his lips.

“Guess this answers my question,” Troy managed to murmur, tangling his fingers in the mess that was Nick’s hair, his other hand sliding from his waist to his butt, giving it a squeeze.

“You’re smart enough, you don’t need it confirmed,” he mumbled back, shifting his hips again, starting to find a rhythm that would give them consistent friction. 

Troy groaned softly. “So you admit it, you think I’m smart.” He couldn’t help but tease a little bit, even during the moment. 

Nick rolled his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as an attempt of punishment. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“As you wish.” He shifted them, pinning Nick on his back, pressing their hardening erections together. “Does this satisfy your request, or do you want me to _actually_ fuck you?”

Nick let out a moan, finding Troy in control sexy, and made it was part of the adrenaline, knowing how unstable he was. “I want you to fuck me. But I’d also rather feel pleasure, not pain, so this may have to do.” 

“Well I don’t got condoms, but I have lube in my bag, if you know you’re clean. Ever share any needles?” he asked, shifting to nibble on his neck rather than his lips, figuring it was easier to talk this way for the moment. 

“I’m an addict, not stupid. No, I’m clean.” he murmured. “Why the fuck do you have lube in your bag?” 

Troy shrugged innocently. “Being in the middle of nowhere is fucking boring. So I brought it with me. Sue me,” he said, biting a little rougher on his neck, before reaching over to where his bag was resting against the wall, getting out the bottle. They had some layers to take off first, but he set it nearby for when they were ready. Their jackets had already been shed, trying to get away from the blood on them, so Troy reached down, finding the hem of Nick’s shirt and felt around for his undershirt as well, tugging at them. With a little assistance from the one wearing them, they were tossed aside. “You always wear so many layers,” he complained.

“At least it’s not a button-up,” Nick quipped back, feeling like it was taking forever to get each button undone. He let out a huff of relief once it was finally undone, pushing at it and left the rest up to Troy, watching him shrug it off and toss it with the rest. Troy went for removing his jeans next, having to shift more to get them off, and wasted no time by pulling his boxers along with them. “Why did we leave our socks on?” he muttered as he kicked his pants off, having a struggle around the socks. 

“Because the floor is stone and it’s cold,” Troy answered simply, leaning back to tug them off. “There, if they bother you so much.”

Nick didn’t dignify it with a response, getting as much of Troy’s pants off as he could, leaving him to shift around to pull them and his underpants off, taking his own socks off simply so he wouldn’t get lip. 

With what should be most of the talking over with, he leaned back down to kiss him deeply, reaching over blindly to find where he put the lube bottle, squirting some on his fingers. Pushing Nick’s legs apart, he started with one finger to open him up, hearing him gasp out in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. He worked his way up to three, and once he felt he was ready enough, he added some extra lube to himself. “Ready?” he asked, for the sake of bedside manners, and once Nick nodded, he pushed himself in painfully slow. Once he bottomed out, he started to pick up his rhythm. They both let out small sounds around the kisses; while the walls were thick, they didn’t need anyone interrupting. Especially if anyone from their group walked by, knowing exactly whose room it was. 

Neither lasted long, but there were no complaints as Troy flopped back next to him, both of them catching their breath. A few moments passed, and Nick reached over to take the hand closest to him, playing with his fingers. He winced out a bit at the pressure on his palm. “Careful. That’s still pretty tender.”

“You were the idiot who decided to take a knife in the hand for me,” Nick muttered, but brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Troy just smiled. “Thought we discussed this already. We have a thing about saving each other.” He tugged Nick closer until he was pressed against his side, their hands still toying together. “Did you mean what you said earlier? You don’t wanna go back to Madison?” Nick turned his eyes to him, only nodding. “You don’t have to, you know. We could stay here. She’d be able to check in on you during trades, may be enough to keep her from fighting like she did with Alicia, but you get away from her.”

“We, huh?” Nick asked, glancing up at him with a playful smile.

Troy just gave a smile of his own, “we.”

There were no more words, just a nod from Nick, and they pulled up the blankets and passed out cold, putting the worry of the world on hold for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> To me, this is pretty much canon in my head. Nick is so damn happy and bouncy that next morning for someone who should be a wicked hangover, and he and Troy become "we" people after that.  
> It could exist in canon, it could exist in an AU. This is just a one-shot, 'cause I'm garbage at writing series' (as those of you who have read my "WIP" Ripple Effect would know.)


End file.
